


They Call Our Crimes A Work of Art

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coming of Age, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon League, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: “Do I have what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer?”A simple question, but it was a question that no one answered until Yuuri was ten. His father,Toshiya Katsuki,pulled him to the side one evening. The fog mist from the Yuutopia Springs fogged their glasses while Mari’s Numel snoozed in the corner with a nose-bubble peeking in and out from its nose. In the stillness of that night, Toshiya poked a tiny pokeball into his son’s hands before ruffling Yuuri’s hair with a gentle touch.“The person you are in the beginning will be the same after the journey. Not just a Pokemon Trainer, but a Master in the making.” An affectionate smile before Toshiya bumped his fist against Yuuri’s.





	They Call Our Crimes A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> +I've never done a Viktor and Yuuri rivalry before  
> +You become a Pokemon trainer later than ten, it depends on the laws of the region you're living in  
> +This one shot could be seen as a prologue to a Viktuuri-ish pokeverse  
> +Not beta read at the slightest  
> +This took 4 hours to edit  
> +I don't know if I want to write more, but this one shot was really fun

The screen faded into color as a familiar scene caught the hearts and eyes of thousands at the edge of the Pokemon League. A Nidorino charged, horn meeting the crafty hands of a Gengar before the ghost-type sunk into the Earth. Disappearing in front of its opponent before landing an uppercut square across the Nidorino’s jaw.

Nidorino could barely open its eyes. Let alone dodge a sneaky  _ Shadow Punch  _ before Gengar vanished yet again. Knocked back onto its toxic spines, Nidorino struggled against its fatigue. Hoisting itself up on trembling feet as the roar of the crowd gave it strength. Horn poised for the attack, Nidorino spat to its side. Grunted under a heavy breath, dark protrusions glowed over Nidorino’s claws, shattering the Earth around it.

_ “End this, Gengar! Shadow Punch!” _

Gengar reappeared onto the battlefield, cackling madly before swooping in for the one-hit-kill. Nidorino bared its fangs.  _ Shadow Claw  _ as its gear, Nidorino climbed onto a nearby boulder mound and leapt off the edge. Meeting Gengar in the middle of an aerial showdown. Snatching the ghost-type’s  _ Shadow Punch  _ with its fangs before piercing Gengar with its horn. Pinned under Nidorino’s weight, Gengar arrived to Earth with the planet crumbling around it.

_ “Gengar is unable to battle. Nidorino is the winner!” _

The poison-type flared its nostrils, raised its horn as if it was pluck from the same earth that sheltered  _ King Arthur’s  _ blade,  _ Excalibur _ . Gengar accepted defeat like it was a good friend, sinking under Nidorino’s grasp and re-emerging in front of the victor for a shake in hands. With the battle over, a softer persona squished Nidorino when it decided to lick its comrade affectionately. Nudging Gengar with its head while the ghost-type patted the back of Nidorino’s head.

* * *

 

_ “Do I have what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer?” _

* * *

 

A simple question, but it was a question that no one answered until Yuuri was ten. His father,  _ Toshiya Katsuki, _ pulled him to the side one evening. The fog mist from the Yuutopia Springs fogged their glasses while Mari’s Numel snoozed in the corner with a nose-bubble peeking in and out from its nose. In the stillness of that night, Toshiya poked a tiny pokeball into his son’s hands before ruffling Yuuri’s hair with a gentle touch.

“The person you are in the beginning will be the same after the journey. Not just a Pokemon Trainer, but a Master in the making.” An affectionate smile before Toshiya bumped his fist against Yuuri’s.

An action later repeated when Yuuri was sixteen. Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari couldn’t come to the battle stadium, but they promised to watch the next match on television. At the Pokemon Center, Yuuri’s finger looped itself around the phone coil as he spoke into the speaker. A warmth over his eyes when his mother wished him the best. That even though it may  _ feel  _ like he was alone, Yuuri had his Pokemon by his side.

_ “You can do this, sweetheart. We believe in you.” _

__ “Thank you.” Were tears appropriate right now? Perhaps better after an astonishing victory, or a swift defeat. Yuuri’s fingers twitched. He mumbled whether it was too late to switch his party members, but Mari stopped him in mid-sentence.

_ “You’ve spent your whole journey with that group of six. They know you better than almost anyone.” _

“I know who I’m battling against,” Yuuri began, voice hitched at the back of his throat with a noose. His gaze drifted down to his hands. “I don’t know if my team is ready.”

_ “Battling isn’t all about strengths and weaknesses, Yuuri.”  _ Toshiya held up a pokeball plush to the telescreen’s camera. A wave of nostalgia comforted Yuuri’s shoulders. His eyes oh-so warm when he remembered an unforgettable battle from his youth. How he clung to the plush until his knuckles burned white, and how his knees began to buckle because he wanted to know who would win. Such nostalgia lulled Yuuri back to faith, but it didn’t stop the whisper that peeked from his lips.

_ “After all this time?” _

_ “Always.”  _ Toshiya squished the plush between his fingers before setting it down.  _ “We might not have the upperhand in the beginning, but we can turn our weaknesses into our strengths. Remember that, son.” _

“I will.” Yuuri glanced over at the clock. Ten more minutes. He had to go. Ending the call with his family was perhaps one of the hardest things Yuuri had to do. He wanted to stay and remember every last detail of their smiles and encouragements. But right now, he had to get ready.

In the waiting area, Yuuri took out his pokeballs. One by one, his faithful battling-partners emerged from six, individual flashes. Crowded around Yuuri as he gave them his own encouragements. A trainer of very few words but if he was speaking to them like this, the words were meant to be carried in the heart.

“No matter what happens, we’ve made it this far because of each other. Let’s give the world a battle that it’ll never forget.” His Pokemon nodded. It was time.

The afternoon battleground was ready for the last confrontation. Two trainers--one hailed from Lavaridge Town while the other bled his streak into history, starting in the Sinnoh region before moving his way to its neighbors. One from a cozy neighborhood, bathed with warmth and light. The other, hidden in the many fortresses that bred the leaders of the Elite Four and the grand Pokemon Masters that history bothered to remember.

Formalities aside, Yuuri was one and the same with his final opponent. He knew this trainer before, back in his childhood when the two met by chance. When Yuuri was hurrying an injured Taillow back home while the other boy was the one who injured said flying-type. Not every Human was meant to see eye-to-eye, much like how not every trainer shared the same view towards Pokemon.

On the right stood Yuuri Katsuki. Wearing something that came straight from his closet when he still attended  _ Pokemon School, _ but with a flowing black jacket just over his shoulder. Merely draping his appearance, but accentuating the  _ averageness  _ of who he was. To make it this far into the Pokemon League, one would expect that the final two trainers would wear something flashy or perhaps, something provocative to spark a trend. No, Yuuri simply wanted to embody the Pokemon Battle he witnessed years ago. Where both trainers wore average clothes, merely backdrops while Pokemon fought with the universal voice of the elements. With every tear, gnash, bite, attack.

On the left stood Viktor Nikiforov. Sharing the same view as Yuuri-- _ for just this once-- _ he wore casually as well. Satchel loosely over his shoulder when he pulled back his bangs to see Yuuri better. If one glanced at Viktor without a second thought, one would’ve thought that Viktor wasn’t taking this battle seriously. A celebrity smile plastered across his face, hiding the excitement and adrenaline that laid underneath. There were a lot of things he wanted to say and perhaps, there were too many things that he  _ needed  _ to say. However, Viktor silenced his tongue. He can play catch-up with Yuuri later.  _ After  _ he’s the winner.

The referee in the middle held up her flags. “Are both trainers ready for battle?”

_ “Yes!” _

The last fight was a series of double-battles on a terrain that switched after every fighting-pair. The first terrain revealed itself. A mountainous, dry landscape with a small pool of water right in the middle. Boulder mounds and stone pillars poked up from the ground like pesky thorns.

Viktor started first. Releasing onto the field his Mismagius and Togekiss. Mismagius twirled in the air, stretching herself to the fullest before chilling on a stone pillar. Perky eyes watching an enthusiastic Togekiss take the stage with somersaults. Chirping, like he usually did. Showcasing a rare edge of speed before firing an  _ Aura Sphere,  _ directly where his batting partner sat. Mismagius took the hit without a scratch. Pretty nonchalant about the whole thing, only a bit upset that her roosting spot was crumbling away.

“Yuuko, is that the  _ same _ Viktor?” Takeshi whispered, adjusting his binoculars as he zoomed in on the battling-pair. A notebook spread across his lap, scribbled with notes. Turned to the page of where he kept tabs on  _ Viktor Nikiforov,  _ throughout all the battles and the entire year.

“We’ve always known that he had a Misdreavus.” Yuuko narrowed her eyes, taking note of how relaxed Mismagius was compared to the eccentric Togekiss. Was this a ruse? Was Viktor purposely commanding Togekiss to show-off his power, or was the fairy-type doing all of this on his own? Viktor looked too calm, as if he knew this was going to happen. Only intervening when Togekiss began to play too roughly. As such, the fairy-type perched himself on a stone pillar. Preening his wings with soft coos. “Viktor is a genius in his own right. If he chose those two to begin with, this battle is going to be good.”

Takeshi nodded before jotting down his observations. Even though Togekiss and Mismagius were as opposite as one could get, they guarded each other’s weak spots. With Togekiss’ speed and whimsical movements, and with Mismagius’ long-range offenses and defenses. Boosted that the ghost-type could disappear and reappear anywhere on the field, if she wanted to. “Yuuri has his work cut-out for him.”

Yuuko nearly fell off the edge of her seat  when Yuuri sent out his battling-pair. Golduck materialized in the terrain’s centre pool, slamming her tail into the water before diving below the surface. A shy Gloom gazed up to his opponents, a putrid scent intoxicating the field. Gloom ran, holding onto his bulbous petals, and hid behind a medium-sized boulder. Peeking over it, trembling from flower to toe when Togekiss sent a Cheshire grin over to his direction. Bubbling to the surface, Golduck gazed intently at her battling-partner, calming Gloom with soft glances before raising a fist into the air. Quacking that the grass-type needed to sort his priorities!

In the audience, people wondered why Yuuri sent out little Gloom. The Pokemon had a  _ distinct  _ disadvantage. He was weak against  _ both  _ Mismagius and Togekiss. Not to mention, the grass-type served as a punching bag for the big leagues before they ganged-up on Golduck. The water-type was content with where she was at. Bubbling in the pool, eyes leering up at her opponents.

“You haven’t changed one bit,  _ Yuuri.”  _ The slight accent of the name mused more of a grin from Viktor’s lips.

“You’re blossoming in more than ways than one,” Yuuri muttered back, gazing down at his own Pokemon instead of meeting Viktor’s gaze.

The battle commenced. A cloud of  _ Stun Spore  _ poofed from Gloom. Golduck used  _ Psychic _ , waving her webbed-hands and circling the cloud across the battlefield. High into the air, too, before the water-type submerged underwater. Togekiss twirled in a  _ Safeguard,  _ shielding his princess while Mismagius began her chanting. Ominous clouds streaked across the sky, a mighty downpour soaking the battlefield. Washing out the  _ Stun Spore.  _ Golduck slammed her tail against her pool, surfacing and speeding her way up a stone pillar to meet her adversaries in midair. Whipping up an  _ Aqua Tail.  _ Striking Togekiss, but Mismagius had already disappeared. Reappearing behind Gloom and the grass-type ran from his hiding space. Dispersing an awful stench before tripping over his own feet. Hovering over the trembling grass-type, Mismagius simply had to blink while  _ Psychic  _ hoisted Gloom into the air, hurling the frantic grass-type back to his batting-partner

Golduck and Gloom collided, smacked down by a speedy Togekiss and his  _ Brick Break.  _ Gloom bounced and flipped onto his feet while Golduck crashed into the rocks. Unable to move.

Yuuri’s fingers twitched. “Gloom! Golduck!  _ Switch!” _

One glance at her trainer, and Golduck knew she had to put her faith in Gloom. She knew the grass-type ever since he was a quirky Oddish. Slow at times and not terribly strong. If they were going to win, they needed to start working as a team. Golduck struggle to her feet, resting on Gloom’s flower for support. Togekiss swooped down from the Heavens with a mighty  _ Aerial Ace.  _ Golduck pressed her hands together, storing energy at the base of her palms. Gloom stretched out his arm, barely enough to shield Golduck from the impending strike. At the last second, Gloom spat  _ Acid,  _ blinding Togekiss. The fairy-type crashed. Bounced into the air once, just enough for Golduck to hit with an  _ Ice Beam.  _ Mismagius rushed in, taking the hit instead and reflecting back the force with a  _ Thunderbolt.  _ Golduck pushed Gloom out of the way.

Most of the electricity dissipated into the Earth and cracked in nearby puddles. The remainder left Golduck paralyzed.

Gloom rushed in, guarding his partner with his bulbous flower. Lifting the water-type up and taking her back to the pool. It was still drizzling, slipping Gloom here and there before he threw Golduck back into the water to rest _.  _ As he ran, Gloom littered the ground with  _ Toxic.  _ Everything and anything touching the ground was infected, except the water pool and the air. Nowhere to roost if Togekiss needed to recover, but it didn’t matter. Gloom couldn’t fly or hit that far without Golduck’s help. Take out the water-type and Gloom was vulnerable.

Mismagius vanished into the darkness while Togekiss whirled an  _ Air Slash.  _ An invisible blade slashed through Gloom, stunning the grass-type. Unable to move or defend himself when Togekiss hoisted him into the air. Passing him back and forth with  _ Extreme Speed.  _ Slapping Gloom in a mock-tennis tournament with only Togekiss as the player. Golduck surfaced, belting out a  _ Screech.  _ Togekiss was too fast for her.

A soft poke from behind. Golduck turned around, the whites of her eyes flashed from Mismagius’  _ Phantom Force.  _ A choke-hold around the neck. Lightning exploding across the clouds. Togekiss cradled Gloom with his feet, flying lower for safety. Static erupted over Mismagius before a swift  _ Thunder  _ struck down. Taking her and Golduck.

Blinding the audience. Takeshi covered his and Yuuko’s eyes with a notebook. Back at Lavaridge Town, Hiroko averted her gaze. Couldn’t bring herself to look at the television screen. Mari and Toshiya’s eyes never left the screen. Hoping against all hope that Yuuri wouldn’t be the first one to lose a Pokemon.

On his battle ledge, Yuuri was cool as a cucumber. Only once during the battle did he intervene. Only because his main-attacker needed to recover. All because he wanted to nudge Gloom out of his shell and to be the formidable grass-type that Yuuri knew that he was. Yuuri could hear his Pokemons’ voices. Golduck’s disdain for having Gloom as a partner in the beginning. Gloom’s internal breakdown after he saw that he wasn’t in a grassland. Completely out of his element. Gloom pleaded to be switched, but Yuuri kept a firm stance over his decision.

He knew of Gloom’s fears and weaknesses. He heard it all throughout the fight, but Yuuri couldn’t switch Gloom out.  _ Not now. _ If the grass-type was insistent for an easy life, Gloom wouldn’t recognize the potential hidden inside of him.

Yuuri had seen it once, back when Gloom was a tiny Oddish. Protecting Golduck-- _ who was a Psyduck, then-- _ from a flock of electric-types when she accidently trekked onto their territory.

With that same tenacity for danger, Golduck was still standing when the electric haze lifted from the battlefield. Golduck stood proudly, holding Mismagius by the collar. A  _ Light Screen  _ hovered over and around Golduck, reflecting much of the  _ Thunder  _ back to Mismagius. There was even a  _ Light Screen  _ hovering over a frightened Togekiss and Gloom, shielding them from any residual electricity.

Spitting over her shoulder, Golduck flung Mismagius onto the toxic ground-level. The poison already seeping into the ghost-type’s flesh before  _ Scald  _ burned the poisons deeper. Using  _ Psychic,  _ Golduck tossed Mismagius back to her partner. Togekiss tried to dodge, but Gloom was  _ Giga Draining  _ his energy. Dropping Gloom when he got hit. Golduck waved her hands and gently landed Gloom back near the water pool. Togekiss and Mismagius both down on the ground. Togekiss hovering slightly over, tucking his feet up. Not poisoned. Mismagius could barely move.

Enraged, Togekiss soared high into the air.  _ Roosting  _ on a stone pillar for the briefest moment to recover his lost energy. Healthier and faster than before. Flinging  _ Aura Sphere  _ and  _ Air Slash  _ down to Earth. Gloom hid behind Golduck as the water-type pulled up  _ Protect,  _ but even the ultimate defense was breaking. Cracking along the sides before the two were slammed into the water pool. Gloom floating because of his flower, and Golduck hunkered towards the bottom to recover.

Togekiss was out of control. Even Viktor had to step in, reminding Togekiss that Mismagius’ injuries were inevitable. The once peaceful and playful Pokemon reared his ugly head. Swooped down to fling Gloom into the air. Mismagius cried for Togekiss to stop.

The fairy-type dived into the water instead, flinging Golduck into the air. One-on-one combat. Sharp claws tore into Togekiss’ downy feathers. Enough of an attack before Golduck plummeted to the Earth again, infected by her partner’s own  _ Toxic.  _ There was only one way to take Togekiss down. Golduck and Gloom realized that when Yuuri gave a polite nod.

* * *

 

_ When Oddish first evolved, he was skittish of his own strength. Docile to the extreme, careful not to hurt anyone with his flower or with his new powers. Yuuri recognized Gloom’s fear towards strength. Especially since Gloom had recently learned one of the strongest grass-type moves. Solarbeam. But because Gloom was hesitate at looking at his opponents, his attack often missed. Striking other things and erupting more collateral damage. _

__ _ So when Psyduck evolved to her final form, she taught Gloom a neat little trick. If Gloom was ever uncertain with his aim, Golduck would be there to correct it. _

__ _ “Do you want to test it out?” Yuuri crouched down to meet Gloom, eye-to-eye. _

* * *

 

Golduck created an ice disk with her hands. About a metre in diameter. White light began to emit from the centre of Gloom’s flower. Above, the dark clouds shifted until the sun’s warmth reemerged onto the battlefield.

Togekiss circled from above. Swooped down for the kill. Golduck angled her ice disk just as Gloom discharged a mighty  _ Solarbeam.  _ Golduck’s feet dug into the ground when the attack pushed her back. The blast shattered through stone pillars. Too slow for Togekiss. He spiraled around it. Spreading his wings to back out from his attack as Mismagius charged forward with  _ Giga Impact.  _ She rammed into Golduck, shattering the ice disk and enveloping them both in the remaining  _ Solarbeam. _

Both down for the count.

The attack wasn’t an entire waste. Stone pillars crumbled and because Togekiss flew so low, even  _ he  _ couldn’t dodge every falling rock. Boulders smashed into his back and onto his wings. Pinning the fairy-type against the toxic ground. Poison working its way across his body as Gloom approached slowly. Golduck sacrificed the last ounce of her strength to give Gloom this opportunity, so he couldn’t mess up. True, this was only the first part of a very long battle, but Gloom wanted to show how strong he had become. His greatest threat pinned against the Earth. Not for long, though. Even a few rocks couldn’t keep a fairy-type down forever, but Togekiss couldn’t fly.

Clumsily, he had to rely on his feet for the finishing blow.  _ Extreme Speed  _ until the end. Gloom poofed out petals from the center of his bulb, unleashing  _ Petal Blizzard.  _ Sharp blossoms surrounded Gloom and flew towards Togekiss. Cutting through the fairy-types body, even more because of  _ Extreme Speed.  _ But Togekiss barreled through and headbutted Gloom before  _ Petal Blizzard  _ whisked him away.

Gloom’s flower drooped, hiding his face. Togekiss sprawled across the battlefield. Gritting his teeth before finally, fainting.

Such a powerful start to the final battle of the Pokemon League. Viktor and Yuuri were down two Pokemon each. Viktor returned his Mismagius and Togekiss, thanking them for the battle. Yuuri returned his Golduck and Gloom, congratulating them for supporting each other to the very end. Their efforts won’t be in vain. Because standing across from the rubble was Viktor, and Yuuri was just warming up.

In the audience, Yuuko pinched herself. She wasn’t dreaming, right? Takeshi wasn’t dreaming either, but he looked like he was. Both in awe that Viktor and Yuuri didn’t have to command a  _ single  _ attack because their Pokemon knew what their trainers wanted of them. Such a tight bond between them, it was easy to forget how much Yuuri and Viktor were alike to each other.

* * *

 

_ “Yuuri, are you going to be okay tomorrow?” Yuuko asked,  the night before the final battle. Yuuri had just retrieved his Pokemon from Nurse Joy and Chansey, a good bill of health for all of his battling-companions. _

__ _ “I’ve only made it this far because of my Pokemon,” Yuuri said, honestly. “I can’t back out now.” _

__ _ “I don’t think that’s what she meant,” Takeshi butted in. A quick apologetic look to Yuuko, and she smiled back. “You knew Viktor since you were little, right? It must be uneasy to battle him after all this time.” _

__ _ Yuuri didn’t say anything, but he returned a soft smile. Yuuko and Takeshi weren’t blind to how fake it was. Yuuri didn’t want them to worry but deep down, he was concerned for tomorrow. It wasn’t just a Pokemon battle between rivals and old friends, but a battle of ideals. _

_ Is strength superior to weakness, or is weakness its own strength? _

_ A pit of emotions weighed Yuuri’s middle. For the past year since his Pokemon journey started, he never won against Viktor. The trainer always had a new move up his sleeves, and Yuuri had been chasing the boy ever since he was a kid. Ever since he first encountered the platinum blonde in the neighboring woods by Lavaridge Town. An injured Taillow in Yuuri’s arms while Viktor hid a pokeball up his sleeve. _

__ _ He didn’t learn that Viktor was the one that injured the Taillow until weeks afterwards. When they became slow comrades, fishing for Magikarp. Viktor had slipped the news without a single warning, and Yuuri didn’t know how to react. He loved Pokemon and he thought Viktor did too, but the young boy simply admired power. Wanting to test the Guts-ability that Taillow were famous for. _

__ _ “Don’t worry about me,” Yuuri said, in the present. Balling his hands into fists without realizing it. _

* * *

 

As the battleground changed into a forest-terrain with overgrown trees, Yuuri stepped forward on his battling ledge.

“Whatever you want to tell me, save it for later.” Viktor grabbed pokeballs for his next two Pokemon. “We can argue back and forth for old time’s sake, but why do that when our Pokemon can demonstrate instead?” Materialized onto the battlefield was a benevolent Charizard-- _ two words you never thought would stand together-- _ and a sassy Floatzel. Another battling-pair with opposite personalities but again, they covered each other’s weaknesses. Floatzel and her slippery speed next to Charizard’s brewing strength.

To be honest, Floatzel was confused by all the trees and tangling undergrowth, but she looked up to Charizard and knew that the docile fire-type would burn everything out of her way.  _ Like he always did. _ Already, the fire-type’s tail had set a tree ablaze. Knocking the trunk down and squashing out the flames with a heavy thud before the rest of the forest was on fire.

On Yuuri’s end, he sent out his Flygon and Pikachu. The spunky electric-type made his home in the trees. Running up the trunks and hurrying across the branches, tail up for balance. Flygon camouflaged in the greenery, keeping his wings as still as possible. With one flap, the enemy would know where his position was. All because the desert-dweller was the  _ “Song of the Desert”. _

He didn’t know who the enemy were, and they didn’t know him. Best to keep it that way while the energetic PIkachu was on reconnaissance. Out in his natural habitat, Pikachu leapt through the trees like he was born to fly. The electric-type always knew that if he was going to be reborn, he would definitely be a flying-type. Soaring across the horizon, making his own song. Just like Flygon. To make the ground-type proud was Pikachu’s dream, and he had the agility to prove it.

On the other side of the field, Floatzel barked softly at Charizard. Perking her ears up before weaving through the dense undergrowth. Her body slipping through nooks and crannies past the tree roots, her tail flicking up to serve as a diversion for anything tackling the trees above. Nose sniffing the air as she breezed through the bush of roots and sprinted across an open clearing. Ignorant to the ecstatic Pikachu above in the trees. Both weasel and mouse had no intention of attacking each other. Both sent out to scout the bigger monster lurking on the other side of their homefront. A  _ Game of Ninja _ between Flygon and Charizard. Both draconic-Pokemon recognized a greater power lurking just beyond their reach.

Charizard kept his eyes to the sky, ears pointed downwards. Hearing the life in the forest-terrain, trying to pinpoint the rustle of wings. On the same token, Flygon hid high in the treetops. Wings pinned against his back to not give away his desert song. Even without his wings, he packed a mighty punch for any  _ weasel  _ that tried to flush him out. Take out the spy quietly without too much energy.  _ Show no remorse. _

The desert dragonfly sat patiently when Floatzel poked her nose into his territory. Up on her hind legs, she scanned the vicinity. Eyes scanned for any movement. The twitch of her tail when she saw nothing. Just green and brown because of the canopy. Jumping up, Floatzel whipped her tail forward.  _ Sonic Boom  _ crashed into the treetops, but Flygon didn’t twitch a muscle.

Even if Flygon was hit,  _ Sonic Boom  _ was a mere scratch. Nothing to worry about but if Floatzel kept making noise, Pikachu would abandon his mission and attempt to ‘protect’ Flygon. Now, the desert-dweller couldn’t have that. Perched on his branch, Flygon moved quickly. Tail coiled around the tree branch for stability. His claw marks as light as a bird’s feather, but Floatzel heard the movement and whipped up a  _ Razor Wing.  _ The invisible hatchet slicing through the canopy. Flygon dropped to the ground, without batting a wing and lunged. Crushing Floatzel under his weight and lashing with  _ Iron Tail.  _ Floatzel retaliated with  _ Water Gun.  _ Afterwards, barking up a storm to alert Charizard.

Pikachu froze to the tree branch that he landed on.  _ I need to go back. _

_ It’s a trap. Don’t look back.  _ Yuuri prayed that Pikachu could hear him..

He could barely see through the trees from from his battling ledge, but Yuuri saw hints of what Floatzel and Flygon were doing.  _ Especially Viktor’s Floatzel. _ Raising a ruckus that was almost  _ unbearable  _ to listen to.

On the other side, Charizard simply waited for Flygon to make his first move. But if he wasn’t going to do it, Charizard had no choice but to assert a greeting.

From Flygon’s end, the ground-type raised his head when heard a whisper. Flygon narrowed his eyes, only falling back on his territory when a sweeping fire blazed through the canopy. A buckling  _ Inferno  _ unfurled and circled around Flygon and Floatzel. Floatzel attempted to hose down the flames with  _ Aqua Jet.  _ Her tail brushed against the flames and soon, the water-type was on fire. Even  _ Aqua Jet  _ couldn’t put out the flames, when the water-type used it to brave through the  _ Inferno  _ to get back to Charizard _. _

Flygon unfurled his wings, sacrificing his own position to find Pikachu. Soaring high above the blazing forest, Flygon called out to his partner. Finding the electric-type on the tallest tree in the terrain, close to Charizard’s territory. Flygon scooped Pikachu into his arms before waging a  _ Sandstorm  _ across the entire field. Putting out the flames from Charizard’s  _ Inferno. _

Below in the storm, a fiery beast emerged from his cave. Gazing up at Flygon as the flames erupting over his body died. Surrounded by ash and blistering sand. Somewhere in the rubble, Floatzel was buried so Viktor returned her from the field. Charizard glanced back to his trainer, and Viktor gave a curt nod.

Slamming his tail onto the ground, Charizard gave his opponents a cold shoulder. Exposing them his back, inviting them to strike first. Pikachu shot a  _ Thunder Wave,  _ and Charizard didn’t bother to step away or defend himself. Simply took the hit. Blew a short flame from his mouth, wondering if that was it.

Flygon warned Pikachu to hold back his temper, but the electric-type wiggled himself out from Flygon’s arms. Landing into the sinking sand when  _ Sandstorm  _ ended. Shooting up to the laxed fire-type, firing  _ Thunderbolt  _ and whipping  _ Iron Tail _ . Proving to himself, to Flygon, and to his trainer that he was strong. Proving to  _ this  _ Charizard that he wasn’t a pushover. That he was as dangerous as Flygon and shouldn’t be taken lightly.

With impressive agility, Charizard snapped his jaws down on Pikachu’s tail.  _ Fire Fang  _ in action. Pikachu discharged electricity, but it had no effect on Charizard. Actually, none of the attacks barely left a scratch on the fire-type. Charizard flung Pikachu into the air, and Flygon caught him. Knocked to the side, but he kept Pikachu safe. Landing, Flygon told Pikachu to stay back. This fight was between him and Charizard. Flygon had no complaints that Charizard used Floatzel as a spy, but the desert-dweller couldn’t turn a blind eye over the fact that Charizard sacrificed his own battling-partner. Leaving the Floatzel in ruin before she was called back into her pokeball. Did Charizard have any remorse over what he did?

The fire-type cocked his head to the side. If a Pokemon wasn’t strong enough to defend itself, what use was it in battle?

* * *

 

_ Ever since Charmander was young, he was never able to find the trainer that suited him. All the ones that came and went weren’t as strong as he wanted. Weak-willed, cooing over a Caterpie and Weedle that they had captured. _

_ “Charmander, use Ember!” _

_ At such a light-hearted command, Charmander did nothing. Better to lose and be struck down than take a childish command so seriously. And then afterwards, trainers would return him back to the Pokemon Lab. In exchange for another starter or perhaps, another Charmander that was gullible just like them. Then, Charmander would spend his days basking under the sun, awaiting the day where a stronger trainer would pick him up. He was easily the oldest Charmander at the lab. The others were mere hatchlings, doe-eyed to the world beyond their reach. Charmander maintained nice smiles and comforting words of affection towards them, but he didn’t mean any of it. _

_ Just a facade. Act sweet in public, but relish in burning things inside. After all, no one wanted a scary Pokemon as their starter. One had to act sweet before you could get your way, so Charmander bought his time patiently before he left the Pokemon Lab on his own. He waited three years for a strong trainer, but it seemed he needed to do more than just wait. Hunting in the forest beyond Pallet Town, Charmander spent him time accordingly. Nice and bubbly at sunrise, a vicious hunter at night. Tail baiting the bug-types that were attracted to the light before he ambushed them. _

_ Until one day, he met Viktor. The trainer battled Charmander with his Gible, won, and captured the fire-type with a pokeball. Simple as that. Perhaps, Charmander willingly lost to see how far Viktor would take him, in terms of strength. But even during the harshest training regimens, Charmander never lacked an adorable smile. _

_ “The strongest aren’t the ones that prove it, but the ones who win battles that no one knows about,” Viktor told Charmander, earning a curious look from the fire-type. “A friend told me that, not too long ago. So if you don’t feel like smiling, you don’t have to.” Viktor scratched behind Charmander’s head, but the fire-type never stopped smiling. Always a burning glee reflected in his eyes from the experiences he gained. _

* * *

 

Now as a Charizard, the fire-type managed an old smile when Flygon went in for the kill.  _ Dragon Claw  _ uppercutting Charizard before the desert-dweller lifted him into the air. Everyone in the audience looked, jaws dropped. Flygon successfully hoisted Charizard into the air before tossing the fire-type into the sand. Searing Charizard’s back with  _ Dragon Breath  _ before darting away. Fluttering high in the sky. Keeping an eye out for Pikachu, making sure that the  _ rodent  _ didn’t try anything hasty.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Charizard wasn’t retaliating. Simply taking the hits like they were nothing, not even bothered as his health chipped away.  _ What’s Viktor up to?  _ The other trainer made no comment. Was Viktor giving up? No, he was up to something, so Yuuri couldn’t let his guard down.

Especially around Charizard. He had battled the Pokemon once before, and Yuuri never forgot the encounter. Never forgot the gleeful look burning in Charizard’s eyes before he…

Yuuri realized the plan.

Agitated, Pikachu charged forward. Using  _ Double Team  _ to confuse Charizard before the real copy fired a  _ Thunderbolt _ . Why wasn’t Charizard fighting? Was he trying to disrespect Flygon and how hard the ground-type trained to make it this far?! Pikachu wielded his  _ Iron Tail  _ like a sword, circling around Charizard’s limbs and striking with every chance he got. Flygon  _ Screeched,  _ the move so strong that it knocked Pikachu off of Charizard. The fire-type shook his head, gazing up at Flygon with pique interest.

Charizard wanted to play some more, but he had a victory to grab. When Pikachu got up to attack again, Charizard whipped his tail. Slamming the electric-type into one of the four walls surrounding the battlefield. Leaving a dent when Pikachu slid off from the impact, barely pulling himself together. Watching in awe as Charizard took flight. Darting up and past Flygon as a  _ Smokescreen  _ leaked from his nostrils. An aerial battle in the darkness. Slash of claws. Flygon countered with  _ Sonic Boom  _ to drive a wedge in between them, but Charizard closed in with  _ Seismic Toss.  _ Grabbing Flygon by his tail and swinging him around like a lasso. Flinging the desert-dweller to where his electric friend was. Crushed under Flygon, Pikachu batted his tail against his partner. Encouraging Flygon to get up.

The ground-type struggled. Charizard may’ve been flying, but he was still toying with them. Merely testing out their strength before unleashing his ace card. Flygon needed to immobilize Charizard quickly. If Charizard was slowed down, he and Pikachu had a fighting chance. Exhausted, Flygon barely had the strength to stay in the air, but Pikachu had enough guts to keep running. Running up to Charizard, the electric-type punched Charizard with his paws. Not even bothering with special moves or with anything powerful. Just voicing his complaints like a little kid who had enough.

At the last punch, a sudden blaze erupted over the surface of Charizard’s skin. Making the fire-type look like something straight out from a nightmare. Pikachu couldn’t move, paralyzed under Charizard’s gaze. Speaking of paralyzed, Charizard was paralyzed, but he fought through it like it was nothing. He was still too  _ damn  _ fast to slow down, and an insignificant Pikachu was just the dessert he needed. He had to thank Pikachu for activating his Blaze-ability, but after he won.

Flygon pushed Pikachu out of the way from Charizard’s claws. Struggling to escape, Flygon was struck with  _ Overheat.  _ At point-blank-range. His struggling died. Charizard dropped the desert-dweller. One more Pokemon left to go after Flygon was called back.

Pikachu cowered in fear. What was he going to do? One blast was enough to put Flygon out of commission. Pikachu was going to die! He had to run, but there was nowhere to hide. Charizard burned everything, but Pikachu had a slight advantage. If Charizard was using his Blaze-ability, it meant he couldn’t fight much longer. Pikachu had to stay strong until then.

He ran. Charizard followed. Like a cat toying with its food before swallowing. It was hard to watch. Much harder than the last batting-pair.

Viktor only called Charizard off when the fire-type spent more time chasing than attacking. Yuuri didn’t say anything. Observing all of Charizard’s behaviors and mentally jotting down what he saw. Charizard felt no remorse or anguish for belittling a Pokemon weaker than him. Using fear to his advantage, Charizard knew the ins and outs of who Pikachu was as a Pokemon, willing to exploit every possibility before unleashing  _ Brutal Swing.  _ Charging his body ahead and flinging it straight at Pikachu. Only with  _ Agility  _ was Pikachu able to make it out alive.

Pikachu had to end this.

What would Flygon do? Flygon calculated, he was kind, and he gave up so many things to keep his comrades safe. Pikachu had to win. He had to do something.  _ Anything.  _ What? Maybe, maybe Charizard was lonely. It was way over Pikachu’s head, but if he could make the fire-type his friend, then maybe...It would never work, but there had to be a reason why Charizard loved fighting. If he could match Charizard’s spirit for fighting...Yeah, that might work.

_ To think that Yuuri’s Pokemon are utilizing their own weaknesses to make themselves stronger.  _ Viktor knew it was nothing short of what Yuuri could do. Even as a kid, Yuuri always believed that you could be strong with what you had. If you only took the time to observe your situation.

Viktor didn’t hide his smile when he saw Yuuri’s Pikachu do just that.

Rearing onto his hind legs, Pikachu fought with his fists for  _ Brick Break.  _ Not caring that his body burned because of Charizard’s flaming body. He didn’t hold back, and he didn’t expect Charizard to hold back either when he got slammed down by  _ Fire Fang.  _ Pikachu shocked Charizard with all his strength. Charizard tossed Pikachu into the air for  _ Seismic Toss,  _ and the electric-type trapped Charizard with  _ Thunder.  _ A sparking duo in the air and then, both plummeted into the sand.

Pikachu fainted, half-buried into the sand. The effects of paralysis numed Charizard’s body before he was down for the count. Charizard glanced over at Pikachu before the electric-type was called back into his pokeball.

Yuuri thanked Pikachu for the fight, asking the electric-type to take a long rest. Two Pokemon down for him, two more Pokemon down for Viktor as well. It was a draw until the very end.

Viktor called back his Charizard, happy to see a shadow of a Charmander’s smile over the fire-type during the battle. Maybe these battles were too brutal and quite frightening for an audience to watch. Well, Viktor had fun playing with Yuuri again but this last double-battle...Viktor was serious for this one. Not because victory was close enough where he could taste it, but because Yuuri wasn't holding back. And Viktor didn’t expect him to do so, either.

There was a ten minute reprieve before the last double-battle. The audience needed it after clinging to the edge of their seats. Takeshi and Yuuko took the time to rush over to Yuuri’s break room, giving their friend all the encouragement he needed. Yuuri had two more Pokemon. His last two  _ warriors  _ were the strongest in his party, same for Viktor. His last two were formidable in their own right, but Yuuri managed to relax somehow. Despite knowing that.

“I know Viktor was toying with me throughout this whole battle.” Yuuri brought a can of Sprite to his lips. Yuuko nearly spilled her  _ lemon pop  _ when she snapped the can open.

_ “If that’s what you call Pokemon brutality,” _ she muttered, unable to shake off the adrenaline rush from the last battle. Nearly slamming her drink over a nearby table. “Yuuri, you can’t let your guard down. If what you’re saying is true, then you might--”

“He’ll be fine.” Takeshi was at it again, being the voice of reason when tensions got too high. He coaxed Yuuko to sit down and she did. The three of them glancing between each other, nursing their carbonated drinks. Wondering who was going to speak next. Takeshi lowered his drink first. “But you know, I think you were also toying with Viktor as well.”

Yuuri’s eyes darted so quickly that Takeshi had to explain himself. “I mean, both of you were serious while battling. We all saw that, but it felt detached. Like, you two weren’t putting your all into it. It felt like you were also testing Viktor’s strength. Nothing less of a rival.”

“I don’t think I was testing him.”

“You probably didn’t feel that way because you were focused on the battle.” Yuuko lounged back in her seat. “It was a little weird, though. You and Viktor didn’t say very much, but your Pokemon executed everything that you two would’ve done.”

“I  _ was _ saying stuff,” Yuuri mumbled.

“When you can communicate with Pokemon at your level, you don’t have to say anything for Humans to hear.” Takeshi gave a reassuring pat on the back before Yuuri had to go. Tossing his Sprite into the trashcan, Yuuri took a deep breath. Flexed his arms. This was it.

This was the  _ final  _ battle that decided everything. Perhaps, it was more than just another win or loss, or a childish streak between old friends. If Viktor  _ still  _ considered Yuuri as a friend. Maybe it wasn’t a battle of ideals that Yuuri had originally thought, but something more. He wouldn’t know until the end.

* * *

 

_ A Year Ago _

_ “So you’re finally fifteen, huh?” Viktor scratched his nose. _

_ The bait of a fishing rod floating in a lake, neighboring Lavaridge Town. Yuuri became very interested in what was rustling in the tall grass near them. Poking his tiny head into the clearing, red horns were exposed first as a Ralts watched the two trainers from a safe distance. Viktor instinctively reached for a pokeball, but Yuuri stopped him. Running a hand down Viktor’s arm to ease the reflex until the former averted his attention back to the water. _

_ Yuuri reached into his backpack and pulled out a pecha berry. Waving it around until Ralts followed the fruit with his head. Shuffling closer until Yuuri stopped his waving, and Ralts plucked the berry and hurried back into the tall grass. Only poking his head up once more, little mouth munching on the pecha berry’s sweet flesh. _

_ Yuuri shook his backpack lightly. “If you want another, I have more.” _

_ A tinge of pink crawled up to Ralts face before the psychic-type disappeared deeper into the forest. Yuuri stayed where he was, wondering if Ralts would come back soon. _

_ “Yuuri, your line,” Viktor said. Yuuri turned around and grabbed his fishing rod, but whatever was on the end disappeared as soon as he yanked. Viktor drummed his fingers against the tender grass. “Do you have a Starter picked out already?” _

_ “To be honest, I don’t know who to choose.” Yuuri slouched in his fishing spot. “The first gym has Roxanne, so picking Mudkip or Treecko would be the better choice. But, Torchic isn’t a bad pick either.” Yuuri darted his eyes to Viktor when the more experience trainer started laughing. “What’s so funny?” _

_ “You always give weaker Pokemon a chance, but you don’t honestly think that Torchic will survive. Do you?” _

_ “I can always catch a Wingull along the way. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Keeping his pout to himself, Yuuri threw out his line. Ears perked up when the the plastic bait broke through the water with a satisfying plop. “What about you, Viktor? Are you going to have a Hoenn Starter or a Sinnoh one? Since you’re starting a new journey here.” _

_ “Neither.” Viktor reeled in his line, a tiny Tentacool emerged from the water’s surface. Waving its tentacles around, frothing up bubbles before attacking with Bubblebeam. Yuuri scrambled out of the way just as Viktor dodged the attack and threw out a pokeball. Emerging from it was a Gible. Hopping into the air and kicking out her legs, her first opponent floating right before her. Supersonic was next, but Gible dug into the Earth and kicked sand into Tentacool’s eyes. The water-type flailed its tentacles, trying to rub the sand out. But Gible was already on top of it because of a daring jump, smacking her hard head against the Pokemon until it fainted. _

_ “What in--” Yuuri’s voice trailed off when Viktor called back his Gible. He gulped before finding the strength for his voice. “Did your family give you that?” _

_ “In some ways, they did.” Viktor stored Gible’s pokeball back into his pocket. “In other ways, they didn't.” _

_ A fierce wind swept the scene. Yuuri covered his face with his elbow, sand blew with the wind. Viktor didn’t flinch or move, simply staring at Yuuri. Waiting for the teen’s next move. _

_ “Yuuri, my family can help you if you wish. I’ll find you a suitable Starter from what we have, and then--” _

_ “Thank you for the offer, but no.” Yuuri backed away from Viktor, already reeling back his line. Prepared to go back home. _

_ “You’ll be the provided one of the strongest Starters available. It won’t be as strong as Gible, but it’s a good start.” _

_ “What’s wrong with starting off weak and growing stronger?” _

_ From that moment onwards, Viktor realized that he could never win Yuuri with words alone. He proposed a Pokemon battle, but Yuuri had to decline. He didn’t have a Pokemon on him, and he wasn’t going to let Viktor choose one for him. Yuuri needed to run back to Yuutopia Springs for Mari’s Slugma, but he didn’t have a clue on how to fight Gible. He knew that the Pokemon could dig and wasn’t afraid of water, but that wasn’t much to go on. Before Viktor could press Yuuri’s buttons any further, emerging from the tall grass was the Ralts from earlier. _

_ He ran in front of Yuuri, spreading out his arms to defend the trainer. _

_ “Ralts, you want me to battle with you?” _

_ Ralts nodded before growling at Viktor when the latter called out his Gible again. The dragon-type kicked her legs up for some sort of victory dance. Staring at Ralts, the psychic-type’s head reflecting over her teeth when she grinned. _

* * *

 

Those pearly set of teeth reflected Gallade’s head when Garchomp was called out for battle. Materializing over an open grassland, it was the perfect space for a land shark. Enough for Garchomp to  _ glide  _ if she wanted to. Speed was her friend, not to say that Gallade was any slower. The psychic-type powered up with  _ Swords Dance,  _ lifting up his sword-like appendages. Like a knight, ready to battle a dragon. Oh, Garchomp relished in being the villain of this fantasy game.

Standing by both Pokemon were their messenger birds. Skarmory and her steel-tipped  _ swords  _ covering her wings, offering herself as the Rook while Queen Garchomp leered from behind. Swellow and his shining plumage made him an excellent Knight, faster than the blink of an eye if he tried. The gutsy flying-type served as Gallade’s quickest blade, for the Bishop needed to observe his surroundings for an all-encompassing attack.

Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, and the latter stared right back. After the referee had spoken, the Knight and Rook were the first to strike. Taking off into the air like living-jets. Clashing with their swords made of  _ Steel Wing.  _ On the ground, Garchomp sliced through the air with her fins, meeting Gallade in the middle with  _ Dual Chop.  _ Gallade countered with  _ Psycho Cut,  _ pushing the unruly dragon back with his own blade. Garchomp swept her leg under Gallade, but the psychic-type grabbed onto her shoulder and leapt over. Wrapping an arm around Garchomp’s neck and slamming her down from behind. Garchomp scratched sand into Gallade’s eyes before burrowing the psychic-type into the ground with her.

Focusing his energy, Swellow created a  _ Double Team  _ army of himself before striking with an all-out  _ Aerial Ace  _ at Skarmory. The steel-type whipped up a  _ Sandstorm _ , destroying all the copies and knocking Swellow unbalanced. Braving through, he left his mark on Skarmory before pulling out from the storm. Flying high above the battlefield, wondering how Gallade was going to make it out alive.

“Look for a blind spot!” Yuuri gritted his teeth. There were  _ no _ blind spots in a  _ Sandstorm _ .

“Skarmory, when you feel the need, take Swellow down with  _ Flash Cannon.”  _ Viktor snapped his fingers. And in the raging storm, Yuuri saw a glow around the top.

“Dodge it, Swellow!” Yuuri and Swellow moved at the same time. The flying-type rotating in flight, whirling out of the way when a pearly beam punctured through the  _ Sandstorm.  _ The beam expanded, and Swellow couldn’t dodge all of it. Sustaining damage, Swellow tucked in his wings for  _ Brave Bird.  _ Using the flaming energy around him as armor in the  _ Sandstorm  _ before piercing through the veil. Striking at where he saw Skarmory earlier. Landing a blow across the steel-type’s back before tossing her out from the storm with his talons. Skarmory crashed into the underbelly of Yuuri’s battle ledge. Shifted onto her feet before taking flight again. The  _ Sandstorm  _ ended.

Emerging from the pillaring dust was Gallade and Garchomp. At it again with another close-combat fight. Gallade’s eyes closed because of the sand in them. Up close and personal like this made it easy for Garchomp to strike  _ Aerial Ace _ , again and again. Swellow swooped in, digging his talons across Garchomp’s face so she would retreat.

On his battle ledge, Viktor cupped the right side of his face. Feeling Garchomp’s pain on his own flesh. With one eye properly working, Garchomp growled for Skarmory to finish Swellow off. Her Rook closed in with  _ Agility  _ before unleashing  _ Metal Sound.  _ Swellow fell in altitude, trying to shake off the sound. But then Skarmory was on top of him, smashing him down into the grassland. Gallade’s head perked up and he rushed to Swellow’s  side, cutting Skarmory down a notch with  _ Night Slash. _

Swellow crowed feebly. Gallade told Swellow to rest, healing his injuries with  _ Heal Pulse. _

Perched on Garchomp’s shoulder, Skarmory screeched that she didn’t have enough strength to tackle Swellow again. What were they going to do? Garchomp snapped her jaws.  _ Keep Gallade distracted for me. I’ll take down Swellow. _

An eye for an eye, a wing for a friend. Protruding  _ Shadow Claws  _ emerged over Garchomp’s hands before she went in for the strike. Clawing a blinded Gallade out of her way, tossing him to Skarmory before she pinned Swellow down. The healthy flying-type taunted that the attack had no effect on him, leading Garchomp to taunt back if  _ this  _ had any effect. Loose gravel and stone floated into the air, sharpened and poised to strike. Swellow tried to fly away, but his wings were pinned by Garchomp and  _ Stone Edge  _ struck through them. Swinging Swellow by the legs, Garchomp flung him to Skarmory. Skarmory ditched Gallade and grabbed Swellow by the talons.

Flying low with  _ Aerial Ace  _ while dragging Swellow across the battlefield like a rag doll. Gallade managed to open his eyes tearfully, just enough to see Swellow mangled body before Skarmory swooped down for the kill. Gallade ran, as fast as he could. Each step echoing in his ear while a pesky Garchomp chased after him. Right eye closed because Swellow’s talons dug into it earlier.

Yuuri felt Gallade’s heartbeat in his chest. The struggle and anxiety coursing through his body. Viktor felt Garchomp’s pants at the end of his breaths. On the edge of his battle ledge, sweating as if he was running after Gallade. As if Gallade was Yuuri, and Viktor was chasing after him after all this time.

* * *

 

_ When he and Yuuri met again, Yuuri had four badges. Viktor had six. They met at a Pokemon Center. Apparently, Yuuri had gotten ill from inhaling Smokescreen while passing through the mountains. Viktor stayed by his friend’s side, watching as Nurse Joy and Chansey did their best to clear Yuuri’s lungs. Yuuri was a sickly, gray color with tubes running out from his mouth and nostrils. And after Yuuri was treated, the trainer woke up to find Viktor not too far from his bed. Slumped in a chair. _

_ When Yuuri finally got better, he and Viktor rode a train to Verdanturf Town for the fresh air. A place for Yuuri to regain his strength before continuing on his Pokemon journey. Yuuri looked out the window of a Trainers’ Rest Stop that he and Viktor booked for a few days. The lush grass down below and the pleasant faces of those in town comforted Yuuri when he couldn’t leave. And when he was strong enough to move around, he ventured to the town’s Pokemon Center on his own. Calling his family to let them know that he was okay. Calling Yuuko, telling her that he’ll visit her family’s Pokemon Daycare soon. She told him to get plenty of rest. _

_ “Your Psyduck isn’t going anywhere.” She winked at him before ending the call. Next, Yuuri called Takeshi, updating on his health. Earning a good lecture from Takeshi, and he said that he had some herbal remedies back in Rustboro City in case Yuuri’s lungs were still fragile. Yuuri kept that in mind before ending the call. _

_ Shuffling slowly out from the Pokemon Center, Yuuri coughed into his elbow as he ventured forward. His friends and family were concerned for him, and that was the worst pain. Seeing their smiles drop for even just a moment stung his heart, so Yuuri had to keep moving. Managing to shuffle in a few more steps before Viktor found him. Arms crossed at the edge of Verdanturf Town. _

_ “Where do you think you’re going?” _

_ “If I’m going to make it to the Pokemon League in a few months, I need to keep moving. Step aside.” _

_ “Yuuri, you--” _

_ “Please, don’t try to stop me.” Yuuri’s hands balled into fists. “I’m not like you.” _

_ “They have nothing to do with me!” Viktor pulled out a pokeball, throwing it in between him and Yuuri. Gabite emerged onto the battlefield, snapping her jaws with a sly grin. “You win, you go. I win...you’ll stay.” _

_ Yuuri shrugged. “It’s not like we do anything else.” His vision blurred, but Yuuri had to fight it. He called out his Gallade, and Viktor whistled. Congratulating Yuuri on evolving his Kirlia, but was Gallade strong enough to take down Gabite? _

_ In the end, no one won the battle. It looked like it was going to be in Viktor’s favor when Gabite evolved into Garchomp, but Yuuri collapsed after Garchomp tested her new strength. When Viktor tried to approach him, Gallade got in between him and Yuuri. Shielding Yuuri with his life before carrying his trainer to the Pokemon Center. _

_ Was it illegal for Viktor to worry for Yuuri? _

* * *

 

Gallade took the  _ Aerial Ace,  _ grabbed Skarmory by her beak, and hurled the steel-type back to Garchomp. Effectively knocking Skarmory out. Her head rested on the crook of Garchomp’s shoulder before she returned to her pokeball. Swellow was down for the count as well. Barely able to grasp onto his battling-partner’s hand before he was called back. The Bishop and Queen were the only ones left standing.

Garchomp’s tail whipped back and forth. The fin at the end acting like an axe, shattering the ground around her with a single slam. Gallade leered at the mighty dragon before charging in with  _ Psycho Cut.  _ Weaving around Garchomp’s  _ Dual Chop,  _ landing hit after hit with his swords while Garchomp flung her axes to the side. Settling on a  _ Crunch  _ at Gallade’s left shoulder. Not letting go.  _ Slashing  _ down Gallade’s defenses until she threw the psychic-type away. Dug her feet into the ground before lunging.  _ Fire Blast  _ erupting from her jaws. Gallade jumped over it, using  _ Confusion  _ to distort Garchomp’s perception when the dragon-type attacked again with  _ Stone Edge. _

“To your right, Garchomp!”

“Gallade, dodge and wrap this up with  _ Psycho Cut!” _

Gallade braved through the  _ Stone Edge  _ assault, using  _ Psycho Cut  _ as a shield. Cutting through the obstacles to get close to Garchomp. Both dragon and knight kept the other grounded with  _ Brick Break.  _ Garchomp wielded  _ Shadow Claw.  _ Gallade swung with  _ Leaf Blade.  _ Both attacks meeting in the middle for the right,  _ Brick Break  _ already shoving in on the left. Gallade broke out with  _ Low Sweep,  _ tripping Garchomp over but the dragon grabbed onto the psychic-type with  _ Crunch.  _ Wrestling across the grassy battlefield like they were little Pokemon again. Just the usual Ralts and Gible rolling around in the grass, helping the other grow stronger. But someone had to win. They could beat each other into the ground like they used to, or come to an agreement that one of them had the honor to  _ victory. _

Gallade swept in for  _ Close Combat.  _ Garchomp’s battle axe oozed for  _ Poison Jab.  _ Both warriors swung at the middle, breaking past the other as a fierce wind tore through the battlefield.

The audience held its breath.

Yuuri froze.

Viktor squeezed Garchomp’s pokeball tightly.

Gallade was the first to fall. Falling down onto one knee, badly bruised across the chest.

Garchomp managed a sly grin before she fell over and buckled under her injuries.

The air was still before the crowd chanted Yuuri’s name. Hollering excitement along with thunderous applause. Yuuri blinked. He couldn’t believe it. Garchomp was down, and Gallade was still up. Granted, on one knee but up.  _ Nonetheless.  _ Sliding down the curve of his battle ledge, Yuuri ran onto the battlefield and embraced Gallade. The psychic-type winced at his trainer’s touch, but Gallade managed a smile when Yuuri held him close.

Viktor slid down his battle ledge and met Garchomp. Crouching down, he scratched under his Starter’s chin and examined her right eye. Garchomp nuzzled against Viktor’s arms, a purr bubbling from her throat. The dragon-type opened her eyes when Viktor hugged her for the first time. She nibbled on the Viktor’s fingers before she managed to stand. Crossing the battlefield to meet Gallade. Arm over her trainer for support. Reaching out a claw to shake Gallade’s hand.

Yuuri supported Gallade when he reached to complete the handshake. Both of them moved into tears, but they were the happy kind. A mere glance towards their trainers, so Yuuri and Viktor shake hands as well.

“You did a good job out there.” Viktor slipped his fingers out from Yuuri’s grasp.

“Towards the end, it was really fun,” Yuuri admitted. He let go of Viktor, hesitating for a moment. “I guess we haven’t settled our differences.”

“I think we did.” Helping Garchomp out from the battlefield, Viktor slipped a note into Yuuri’s hand when he passed. Their eyes met again. “When you get the chance, let’s start over.”

**Author's Note:**

> +My favorite battling scene were the fights between Gallade and Garchomp. I love them  
> +That chess metaphor I had for the final showdown was my favorite thing to write  
> +This was a long one shot
> 
> tumblr: @joey-wingster


End file.
